


sweet and sour

by Lilybrry



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybrry/pseuds/Lilybrry
Summary: "Idiot! They all think we stayed up having it-""WHAT? NO WAY IN HELL!""You are pretty slow at trying to understand things Misaki."An AU where it's 2020 in a modern day fantasy world and Y/N's neighbor and destined soulmate is Inuyasha.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Fated meeting

I woke up suddenly from my slumber and checked my phone. It was a Sunday and the time was 11:11 am.

"I slept in?" I questioned myself. I shrugged. I started to get out of my bed and was about to get off when I heard something. It was that once upon a dream song.

I've been hearing that song through out last week. Every time I heard that song, it only got louder and louder. And I could hear it clearly. But only I can hear it... I started to remember what my sister Nara told me about how before you meet your soulmate, you can hear the music that fits the connection. Nara is also very wise and spiritual for a 19 year old so I know she isn't joking.

After the music stopped, I finally got off my bed and got out of my bedroom. I went into the one of the only two bathrooms in the house and looked in the mirror.

I took out my natural black curly bouncy hair from the bun I had it in the night before fall to my waist. I looked and saw my face features, my straight clean black eyebrows with my big monolid eyes with sparkly hazel eye color that was rare for any half- Japanese person to have. My slim button nose and my small red plump lips that looked kissable and I also looked at my v-shaped jaw with my sharp jawline showing prominently. I started looking at my body, I was only 5 feet but I had long legs and I had a slim petite hourglass figure. I sighed.

When will I find the one? And not anyone who is gonna be using me for my beautiful looks? I mean THE ONE?

Later that day, my best friend forever Annalise (since 3rd grade) was over at my house. She had wavy curly hair with brown eye color. She also had a slim nose and small lips with a round face and was two inches shorter then me. We were sitting on my bed and talking about boys.

"So Y/N, did you ever figure out why you kept hearing that random music from?" Annalise asked me.

"Well... Yeah I forgot to tell you... It's-"

"WAIT YOU'RE GONNA MEET YOUR SOULMATE SOON?!?!?" Annalise interrupted me.

"Yeah, Nara told me." I said.

"OH MY GOD! What song did you hear?"

"I heard once upon a dream-"

"Someone said my name?"

"AH!" I jumped in fear. I looked over and saw Nara in my doorway. Nara was 5 foot 8 inches tall, way taller then me. She had the same similar facial features as me expect her lips were more plump and her eye color was a light brown. She also had a slim hourglass body like me and she was wearing a black dress with red roses and green vines as the pattern.

"STOP DOING THAT!" I yelled.

"Stop doing what?" Nara asked confused, "Using my clairaudience powers?" 

"THAT AND SCARING ME!" I yelled again. Nara had spiritual powers just like me expect she was more advanced in them. Nara walks over to me.

"Why didn't you tell me before that was your song?"

"Why?" I asked in confusion. Nara sits on my bed with me and Annalise.

"You are one of the reincarnations of the moon goddess Artmesis."

"I AM? I yell , Annalise screams "WHA?"

"While she was reincarnated many times, she was once reincarnated into a princess. The story goes she was born as a princess named Aurora... She use to have dreams every night of her soulmate until the age of 16 when she met him, the prince. He turned out to be a reincarnation of Orion. They planned to get married but a tragedy happened. Aurora was put under a spell which made her fall asleep forever. The prince, eventually died and so did Aurora in her sleep. When another man came to the castle, he turned out to be the princes friend and when he found him dead he remembered the dreams the prince told him of Aurora." Nara explained. "Then he wrote the song once upon a dream which years later, Tchaikovsky found."

I sit there still in shock while Nara was still explaining to me.

"When you were around four, Mom and I found out about it. That's why we thought of giving you bow and arrow lessons as soon as possible, because of goddess Artmesis. I also learned when I was 14, I was born here to protect you..." Nara sighs.

"But we found out your soulmate isn't human..."

"What is he then?" I asked.

Annalise quickly slaps her hand over her mouth.

"What Annalise-"

"A demon..."Nara interrupts me. I sit there confused.

Right that, after my mom called Nara down to help with the new neighbors move into the house next door. Then me and Annalise went back to talking.

The next day, I woke up at 6:30 am for school that Monday. After I got on my uniform and got ready, I went downstairs and had breakfast. While I was eating, my mom kept looking at me nervously. I stopped eating after and got up to go get my things.

"Where's Nara?" I asked my mom.

"Meditating outside." My mom answered, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure I guess."

"There's a new kid next door who is in your grade... Will you take him to his classes and show him around?"

"Sure thing..."

"Thank you Y/N."

Walking out of my house through the backdoor, I saw Nara outside sitting with her eyes closed.

"I shouldn't bother her." I said under my breathe. I started walking away.

"Bye Y/N!" I heard Nara yell. I turn my head around to look and smile at her.

"Bye!!!" I started running to house 75, which was right next to mine. I went up to the porch and knock at the front door.

Even after a few seconds I heard nothing, I knocked again at the door.

No answer still... I started to knock on the door aggressively.

"Stupid!!! Come out or I'm going to be late for school!" I yelled in Japanese, thinking this dude wont understand it. 

The door finally started to open and I sighed. But then...

"Did you just call me stupid? We won't be late for school at all!"

He appeared right in front of me. White long hair with white ears and 10 inches taller then me. Light brown eyes and staring into my eyes.

The same music I've been hearing for weeks now started to play and my face turned to shock. Then he realized it too. My soulmate is this guy???

The music finally stopped and then he speaks up.

"What are you staring at idiot?" He says in Japanese. Then I stopped staring at him.

"HEY I HAVE A NAME YA KNOW-"

"Inuyasha, stop bickering and get to school."

I saw someone who looked like Inuyasha but much taller then him and more mature, he walks behind Inuyasha.

"Sorry for his stubbornness, usually is," The older guy says.

"What-"

"I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother," Sesshomaru interrupts Inuyasha. "You are Y/N, right?"

"Right." I answer.

"Okay. Inuyasha, make sure you aren't bothering Y/N." Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha.

"WHAT! SHE CALLED ME STUPID!" Inuyasha defends himself.

"It's 7:25 am Inuyasha, just go."

"Fine..." Inuyasha walks out of the door and Sesshomaru slams the door from behind.

"Your older brother seems nice." I mention to Inuyasha.

"Pfh he is a bother." Inuyasha tells me. "Now get on my back."

"Your what now?" I ask.

"You don't want to be late for school don't you? I'll run over there but I don't think you will be able to run that fast."

"Fine..." He allows me to get on his back.

"Hold on tight." Inuyasha tells me and starts running super fast to our school. 

"So whats up with these ears on your head?" I ask while we get to Allen street.

"I'm a demon, well half demon..." Inuyasha explains.

"Oh?"

We finally go up the road to the entrance of the school and everyone was looking at us. When we got inside the school, we got Inuyasha's schedule and then went to the cafeteria to wait before school started where half of the school was. I ran over to my friends and our usual table while I noticed Inuyasha followed me.

"Hi everyone!" I sat down at the table and Inuyasha sat next to me.

"Yo Koko who's this guy?" Lelia, one of my best friends asks me and points at Inuyasha. Leila was a fox human hyrbid, she had a blonde colored boy cut with large eyes with blue eye color, a pointy nose and small thin lips. Koko was her and Sigridas nicknames for me.

"Let me introduce him since this idiot didn't introduce himself to me. This is Inuyasha." I say.

"Hey..." Inuyasha says.

"And he is a total prick also-"

"PRICK? You're the one who called me stupid in Japanese while banging at my door!" Inuyasha mentions.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Y/N whats his schedule say?" Samantha asks me. They were a dragon human hybrid, with a short undercut blonde hairstyle, blue eyes and a round face with also thin lips and a round small nose. 

"Give me that!" I snatch the paper out of Inuyasha's hand. I look at his schedule and realized he has all of the same classes as me expect for photography.

"Oh shit-"

"So whats with them ears?" Jessica, Leila's sister asks. She had a similar look to Leila expect her face was more round and her hair was longer.

"I'm a half demon, ya know." Inuyasha says. I then notice my ex Justin was walking towards me. Oh shit...

"Wait YOU'RE Y/N'S SOULMATE?" Annalise yells out.

"Annalise wrong time..." I nervously mention.

"Why?" Annalise asks.

"My ex-"

"Yo Y/N!" Justin yells and I try to hide under the table.

"Who is this idiot?" Inuyasha asks me.

"My ex..." I whisper.

"Your what now?" Inuyasha asks.

"Her ex-boyfriend." Leila mentions.

Justin finally comes over to my table.

"I'm not leaving till you come up from under the table Y/N."

"Fine." I get up from underneath the table. "What do you want?"


	2. The New Kids

"I'm not leaving till you come up from under the table Y/N."

"Fine." I get up from underneath the table. "What do you want?"

"I miss you-"

"Yep just knew it. Haven't moved on haven't you?" I say. "I felt it energetically. Justin, its been almost been two fucking years since I broke up with you. Why now?"

"Y/N please be my girlfriend please?"

"No..."

"Please Y/N please, I'll-"

"Justin stop... Her true soulmate is sitting right next to her." Lelia interrupts Justin annoyed.

Inuyasha eyes go wide.

Oh shit... This is bad...

"This dog is Y/N's soulmate?" Justin insults Inuyasha.

"Idiot... I'm a half demon... You are a weak human..." Inuyasha gets up from his seat and some people from the other tables are watching.

"Just who do you think you are?" Inuyasha asks. There is silence around some of the tables.

"I didn't think you would answer. So, still picking a fight for this girl huh?"

"Yep!" Justin runs over to Inuyasha and I start to get worried. He is just sitting there!

When Justin got super close to him to try to slap him, Inuyasha jumps up from his seat. Now everyone is watching this fight unfold.

But Justin's eyes grow red. He starts to turning into a...

A werewolf???

Justin tries to swipe at Inuyasha but Inuyasha ducks. I see Samantha sit up and me, Annalise, Leila and Jessica sit there even more worried.

"I'm helping Inuyasha, Justin is such a cracker."

Samantha runs behind Justin and tries to breathe fire out of her mouth, Justin notices and jumps over the fire.

"What are you?" Inuyasha asks Samantha.

"Half dragon, half human." Samantha answers.

"Let's do this! I don't like to waste time much!" Inuyasha yells. He runs over to Justin.

"IRON REAVER!" He yells and claws Justin. Justin falls to the floor and the bell rings, signally to go to class.

"INUYASHA! RUN!" I run over to him.

"Shaddup will you?"

"NO! GET TO CLASS! Or else the security officer will come after you!" I run over to Inuyasha and get onto his back.

"Wha are you doing-"

"LEILA!" I interrupt Inuyasha and grabbed Leila's attention, "RUN TO CLASS! AND DON'T TELL MISS.SANS ABOUT ANY OF THIS!"

Leila nods her head and starts running to class. More students start to get out of the cafeteria and I notice Samantha and Jessica is already gone. Inuyasha starts running all of the sudden when I wasn't ready.

"AH!" I scream at the sudden movement.

"What?" Inuyasha runs out into the hallway, "Security officers are gonna see us anytime soon. Where is the nearest janitors office?"

"In the east building on this floor." I tell him.

He runs to the east building and quickly finds the janitors closet, he opens the door and I get off his back, but Inuyasha pushes me into the room, and I almost fell. He closes the door and locks it.

"Why did you push me idiot!!! I nearly almost got hurt because of you-"

"Shhhhh!" Inuyasha shushes me and I sit on the floor with my backpack. I took out my phone from my purse.

"We probably should go to class around 7:53 am, 3 minutes after 1st period starts." I whisper, checking the time on my phone. It's 7:49 am.

Even after the bell rang, we stayed inside the closet. A few more minutes and we busted out of the janitors closet, running down the hallway to get to Miss. Sans ecology class. We stopped running when we got to her class and I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming and the door opens.

"Good morning Miss.Sans." I smile at her.

"Good morning Y/N! Why are you late?" Miss. Sans asks, "And is this a new student?"

"Yeah sorry we are late. This is Inuyasha. I was showing him around the school and we got a little sidetracked." I lied. Totally not in the janitors closet hiding from the security officers because of Inuyasha fighting Justin.

"Oh! We also have two new other students!" Miss. Sans realizes.

"Eh?" Inuyasha and I say in unison.

"We also have a new seating chart!"

"NEW SEATING CHART??? DON'T TELL ME I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO THIS DUDE!" I point at Inuyasha.

"HEYYY!!! DIDN'T I JUST SAVE YOU FROM YOUR EX BOYFRIEND BACK THERE???" Inuyasha mentions very pissed off.

"Hey hey hey!!! Calm down the both of you. You aren't sitting at the same table! Come inside the classroom." Miss. Sans let's us both in and I see everyone sitting at their seats.

"Y/N you are sitting at the table, next to Leila with our new student Sango. And Inuyasha you are sitting at the table, sitting next to Miroku." Miss. Sans tells us and points. But I was sitting at the end of the table and Inuyasha was sitting at the end of the other table. Andddd our tables were right next to each other's... Great...

I sit in my assigned chair next to Leila. Thank god I'm not technically sitting next to Inuyasha. Why is he so stubborn??? Like what for???

"Hiii!!!" I say to Leila. "Hi Sango! My name is Y/N!" I introduce myself.

"Hello." She says. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, besides the fact that Inuyasha was being an prick this entire morning.."I sigh.

Lelia whispers to Sango something and Sango looks up at me.

"He is your soulmate, right?" Sango asks me whispering.

"Yeah..." I whisper back.

"My soulmate is in this class too." Sango says.

"Really? Who is it?" Leila asks.

"Its Miroku... But-"

"But what?" I interrupt Sango curiously.

"He touched my butt when meeting me-"

"HE TOUCHED YOUR WHAT!?" Me and Leila questioned in unison and Sango's face instantly regretted what she just said.

"I thought all women like to be touched like that-" We hear Miroku say and me, Leila and Sango look at him.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked. If there's one thing I could takeaway from that period, Inuyasha has boundaries and Miroku...

Well not really...

I was really annoyed. Inuyasha decided to sit next to me and now my Health teacher was assigning partners for our end of semester health project. She was choosing people for the topic for the sex and reproductive unit and I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes, hoping she won't pick me and Inuyasha.

"What are you doing stupid?" I heard Inuyasha ask me in Japanese. I open my eyes and looked at him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked. He didn't answer. 

"Exactly so shut up will you-"

"Y/N and Inuyasha stop talking." My health teacher Mrs.Z asked me.

"Sorry..." I answer.

"oHhHhH how about I assign you two the topic?" She lights up.

I gulp, "Which one?"

"The sex and reproductive unit..." Mrs. Z slightly annoyed gave me and Inuyasha the papers we needed.

"Bruh...." I look at Inuyasha and his eyes are wide open, looking straight down at the paper. What is he thinking???

Its a Friday and I was walking home from school. I went down to Allen street and then I heard someone behind me. I turn around and see Inuyasha following me.

"What do you want now fool?" I ask in Japanese.

"Calm down Idiot." He says in Japanese.

"Calm down for what???" I ask again, keeping the conversation going in Japanese.

"We have a health project together remember? About sex and the reproductive systems?" Inuyasha says switching back to English.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT IN ENGLISH?!" I yell at him.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You don't get understand, never mind..." I sigh.

"AHHHH!" I hear a child scream. I look over and see a whole bunch of teens kicking a fox looking child human thing.

"HEY!!!" I run over to the other side of the street and save the small child from the teens and then started running to my house. I got to my street and went to the backyard.

"Are you ok??" I ask while I get to my backyard.

"Yeah..." The child says while opening his eyes.

"I'm Y/N, whats your name?" I ask.

"I'm Shippo." The child introduces himself.

"Hey Y/N! You ran off on me!" Inuyasha walks into my backyard.

"Who's this weird dude?" Shippo asks me.

"Weird?" Inuyasha thunders.

"That's Inuyasha." I say. He walks over and slaps Shippo in the face.

"INUYASHA!" I yell.

"Wow you're strong." Shippo mentions.

"Damn right I am." Inuyasha says.

The three of us walk into my house. Me and Inuyasha started to look up research on my computer and tried to not let Shippo look at anything. While we were looking up health websites for our topic, Shippo starts to point at an image of diagram of a vagina.

"What's that?" Shippo asks.

"Uhhhhhh-"

"Inuyasha, don't tell him!" I say.

"I wasn't going to stupid!" Inuyasha yells at me, "Why would you think I would?!"

"DID YOU NOT NOTICE WHAT YOU DID IN HEALTH CLASS TODAY??"

"What?" He mentions. I then create an okay sign and put my pointer finger in the hoke and recreate what he did. Inuyasha blushes.

"Whats that mean?" Shippo does the same exact same thing as me .

"AH DON'T DO THAT!" I scream.

"Idiot!!! Why did you do it then?" Inuyasha asks pissed,

"YOU DID IT TOO!" Then we fought and never got started on that health project that day.


	3. The First Battle

Over the next few days, I became friends with Sango and Miroku. Sometimes me, Sango, Miroku , Inuyasha and Shippo would hangout after school at my house and talk about things. One day Miss.Sans put them both, Inuyasha and I in a group to answer questions about a documentary we watched.

We were all sitting at the table talking about food when all of the sudden Miroku mentions something.

"Did you all hear about that rumor that the reincarnation of Apollo is in our school?"

"Yeah I did." Sango said.

"I don't believe any of that! Wouldn't they make a big deal out of it already if it was? Why would they be so quiet about it then??" Inuyasha says, looking relaxed about it. 

"Yeah but they could be hiding it for a good reason." Miroku mentions.

"Yeah what kind of reason though? Plotting against someone or some crap like that? Its just a rumor-"

"Yes but what if its true?" Miroku interrupts Inuyasha, Sango was just shaking her head at this point. But then I realized something.

"Wait isn't Apollo Artemis's brother in Greek mythology though?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why's that Y/N?" Sango asks confused and now everyone at the table is looking at me.

"Well you all know how I told you all my sister is really advanced in spirituality?" I ask, everyone nods their heads, "Well she told me recently I was a reincarnation of Artemis and she and my mom knew about it since I was four. That's why I was taking bow and arrow lessons since then."

"Really? But you look like a regular human?" Sango asks.

"Well since she is a reincarnation of a goddess and still looks human, she hasn't unlocked her powers yet, she only does this when she realizes one of her true past lives." Miroku explains, I look at Inuyasha who is just realizing something, staring at the table.

"What's your plans for Christmas everyone?" Sango asks while writing down the last question we had to do for the documentary we watched, "I'm not doing much. All I'm doing is driving down to see old friends in another city in the evening for a small gathering." I remembered Sango is adopted since her family was killed in a tragedy 2 years ago so she probably wants to see her old friends from Japan again. 

"I'm not doing much. My uncle is probably going to be drunk again all night so I have no plans." Miroku says.

"Well... I don't have anything to do because my older brother Sesshomaru is gonna be on a trip to Korea for a business trip so I'll be home alone." Inuyasha says.

"Wait Inuyasha, do you have parents?" Miroku asks.

"No, I never met my dad and my mom died in a fire but the cause of the fire was unknown..." Inuyasha mentions. Sango, Miroku and I look at him shocked but my face turns into sadness. I then realized a great idea and my face lights up.

"Hey since we are all free basically in the morning for Christmas, why don't we do a secret santa and start it three days before Christmas and give our gifts on Christmas!?!!?!" I ask.

"Yeah I can do that!" Miroku says.

"I'm free that day and I have time in the morning so yes!" Sango adds.

"Yep I can too." Inuyasha chimes in.

"Alright! I will ask Shippo if he can too-"

All of the sudden the fire alarm goes off and we all jumped out of our seats. All of the class went out of the room and we went into the hallway to go outside.

"What's going on? Do we usually do fire drills this early?" Inuyasha asks pissed while walking down the stairs.

"Not at all. Probably someone kid is vaping in the bathroom again." I sigh.

We go out the door and go outside into the parking lot of the school. We were waiting around when I turned around and saw someone escaped into someones backyard. I shrugged but remained suspicious that whole time we were out there.

After school, the four of us (me, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango), met up with Shippo and were going to go to the local hot dog and burger place nearby. We were taking the back route near our neighbor hood to go to the place.

"Why are we going this way?" Inuyasha complained, "Why couldn't we just go the way everyone goes?"

"It's because I don't want nothing to do with Justin's friend who just got back from Mexico. Already blocked him three times on instagram and he won't stop waving hello at me everytime I passed by him in the hallways. Creep." I shiver explaining to Inuyasha the reason.

"Yeah Inuyasha! Why don't you stop complaining for once!" Shippo told Inuyasha, pointing his index finger at him.

"Yeah Shippo! Would YOU JUST SHADDUP WILL YOU?" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku stops walking all of the sudden and so do we.

"What? Now he probably sees an another girl to try to get her phone number and stroke her butt while attempting to get the phone number..." Inuyasha complained more.

"Miroku whats wrong?" I ask.

"I sense a evil aura around us..." Miroku says.

"And I should of brought my boomerang weapon but I totally forgot..." Sango said a little worried.

"And I forgot to bring my damn sword the Tessaiga but you all won't let me and now look at the mess we probably got into-"

Suddenly, a cyclops appeared out of the woods from down the street from the west interrupting Inuyasha. 

"oh HELL NAH! Isn't that ILLEGAL!?" I screamed.

"Illegal? Haha so you know huh?" The cyclops says.

"AH! IT TALKS TOO!?!!?" Shippo frantically screamed.

"Yes I can talk! I'm not that dumb!!!" The cyclops voice deepens because of the remark.

"Yes I do know you dumb dumb!" I yell at the cyclops while he started to run towards me, "My mother is the mayor of this city and I'll have you know YOU WILL BE ARREST-"

"Y/N!!!" Inuyasha jumps in and takes me with him while falling to the ground on the other side and the cyclops slams his fists into the ground.

"Stupid! You were gonna get yourself killed!" Inuyasha lectures me in Japanese while getting up.

"And you are gonna get killed trying to fight him without your sword!" I lecture back.

"Yeah? I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands then." Inuyasha runs to the cyclops and tries to swipe at him but the cyclops hit Inuyasha with his hand and Inuyasha quickly was slammed into a tree nearby.

"Inuyasha!!!" I yell seeing him get slammed.

"There's no use! We can't fight him without our weapons!" Sango yells.

"No use for that Sango!" I turn around and see Nara on a flying cat with everyone's weapons including my bow and arrow. She drops down everyone's weapon to them. Sango throws her boomerang at the cyclops and Miroku also distracted the cyclops while Inuyasha was getting up. I then realized something else.

I took out my arrows and tried aiming for the cyclops eye. If there's one thing my crappy 9th grade English class taught me was that cyclops cant see shit once their one eye is gone. I let it go the string and arrow went straight for the cyclops eye. The arrow hit his eye and his eye started bleeding and once he realized the pain, the cyclops covered his eyes while crying out "My eye! My eye!!"

"Inuyasha do your thing now!!!" I yelled out to him.

Inuyasha got up with his sword and took it out. It looked like a thin long sword until he started running, then his sword turned bigger.

"Hey stupid!!!" Inuyasha yelled, the cyclops still had his eye covered. Inuyasha held his sword up and wind started to appear from around, he then slashed the sword down and I could see light cutting the cyclops in half while he fell to the ground dead.

"I'll call the police and just tell them I found him like this! I'll come with you guys, just run!" Nara yells to us.

"Kirara!" Sango yells to the cat like creature and Kirara comes down. Sango, Miroku and Shippo get on Kirara and Kirara starts flying.

Inuyasha runs towards me and I get onto his back and he starts running. When the six of us got to the hot dog and burger place, Sango, Miroku and Shippo got off of Kirara and she turned into a smaller version of her. I got off of Inuyasha's back.

"This is the place?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yep! My mom knows the owners so we might get some free food." I mention. We walk in and the owner of the shop Mitch notices me.

"Y/N! Hello!"

"Hello Mitch!"

"You brought your friends?" He asks.

"Yep! Nara is coming too-"

"No need to pay! I'll get what you all want and I'll serve."

"Oh my god, these fries!" Shippo mentions while putting a french fry in his mouth. I notice Inuyasha shoving his hot dog into his mouth and I start to laugh. He looks at me with his puppy eyes in confusion, we hear a door open and Inuyasha's ear perks up. We all look over and see Nara.

"Nara!" I exclaim. Sango scotches over in her seat so I could too to make room for Nara.

"Hello everyone!" Nara smiles and sits down. "I need to talk about something important."

"Yes?" I ask.

"Well. I sensed some powerful energy around the area today. Something equivalent to Y/N's energy but much stronger and more awakened. I asked the source-"

"Whats the source?" Shippo asks.

"The source is the universal tool I use to uncover more knowledge. Not everyone can access the source until they are spiritually advanced but I only accessed the first time 3 years ago." Nara sighs, "The source told me it was an god, and just isn't any god.... Its the reincarnation of Apollo running around the area."

Inuyasha chokes on his hot dog. After coughing on it for a few more seconds he shallows and yells, "THE RUMOR IS TRUE!!!?!?!?!"

"What rumor?" Nara asks.

I shake my head, "Out of all the things you know, you didn't know there was rumor going around about this?"

"So its true!" Sango exclaims out of disbelief.

"I had a feeling it was true. I could just feel it." Miroku mentions.

"Of course you did, your a monk!" Shippo says.

"And a really perverted one too..." Inuyasha adds on.

"Inuyasha, you must have some type of-"

"SHADDUP! MIROKU I DON'T DO HALF OF THE PERVERTED THINGS YOU DO!!!!" Inuyasha interrupts Miroku. 

"Half? What other half do you do?" I ask starting to laugh.

"YOU TOO! STUPID!!!" Inuyasha ordered me.

"Oh wooow! I'm so scared!!!" I start to giggle.

"SHADDUP!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!" 

And we kept that going till Nara told me to stop.


	4. Secret Santa

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and along with Kirara were walking around the neighborhood. Its winter break and we walked back to my house to start secret Santa. We were in my living room and my mom decided to bring out cookies out to us.

"Thank you mom!" I thank her. After we all wrote our names and what we wanted on the small pieces of paper, we dropped them into a hat and I mixed them up. I picked first and got Shippo's paper. He wants candy.

After that we decided watch a Christmas movie, well expect for Shippo, he wanted to draw so I gave him my crayons, paper and an surface to draw on, sitting on the blue chair. But the rest of them all voted on to watch Krampus. I told them I absolutely HATED horror movies Inuyasha told me just to "watch it" so that's what I was exactly doing. We were all sitting on the couch while Kirara was playing with my cat Copper.

During the scariest part of the movie, I started shaking uncontrollably and I felt Inuyasha's eyes on me. Miroku and Sango were watching it normally and I couldn't really understood how.

I tried holding back my tears but Inuyashas eyes were still on me. 

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asks me.

Then the scariest jump scare of the movie happened and I screamed so loud the whole neighborhood could hear it. Tears came from my eyes flowing down my face and Inuyasha pulled me towards him, hugging me. He held me tight and then I stopped crying.

"Its only a movie..." Inuyasha said.

"I know but I get scared easily." I mention. 

"Why did you not tell me it would make you cry the horror movie Y/N?" He asks.

"I didn't want to seem like a pussy..." I admit.

"A pussy?"

"Yeah...."

Inuyasha didn't let me go though just after that. He held onto me and after a few minutes I started to get a whiff of his cologne and notice his features.

Maybe he isn't such a tuff puppy as I thought he was...

I hear the movie stop and I look over, seeing Miroku and Sango looking at us. I start to blush but realized Inuyasha wasn't saying anything. I look at his face and notice he fell asleep. Oh... I start to slowly fall asleep while still in his arms, slowly but surely closing my eyes.

I woke up and noticed everyone was gone expect for Shippo who was still drawing.

"Miroku and Sango help Inuyasha protect Y/N. I don't trust Y/N's ex boyfriend." I heard Nara talking from the kitchen. I sat up on the couch.

"Y/N you're awake!" Shippo notices.

"Yeah..." I get up and I walk into the kitchen and see everyone including my mom and Nara and my younger brother Cole.

"Oh you are awake!" My mom smiles.

"Yeah... I am..." I smile back.

Christmas day everyone came over again with their gifts. We all sat in the living room with the presents. It was snowing outside and we started to find our presents and I opened mine. It was a necklace I wanted! It was a pendant necklace that had an opalite shaped crescent moon part, below it was an raw amethyst point, both connected and wrapped with wire.

I had a shocked face and I smile.

"Shall we say who got who?" Sango asks.

"Sure! I got Shippo the candy." I say.

"THANK YOU Y/N!" Shippo thanks me and then gives me an hug.

"I got Miroku the journal he wanted." Sango says.

"Thank you Sango. I got Sango her bow staff." Miroku mentions, Sango thanks him too.

"I got Y/N her necklace." Inuyasha says. My face goes wide and I smile, quickly hugging Inuyasha.

"Thank you stupid!" I say.

"Stupid?" He asks, I stopped hugging him.

"It's a just a joke!" I laugh.

"So who got me this necklace? Shippo didn't have to give anything to anyone so who?" Inuyasha asks.

"I did." Nara comes into the room. "Remember two days ago the talk we had?"

Inuyasha shakes his head yes. But something caught my eye. It was a necklace that was similar to what Nara gave me for a present earlier today expect my necklace was a moon carved in some rare magical tooth from a creature and his was the sun.... What?

Is this a coincidence or did Nara do this on purpose?


End file.
